


【磁石】《命运》 一发完

by sakuya1214



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuya1214/pseuds/sakuya1214
Summary: 女装攻二宫和也X樱井翔，左右有差





	【磁石】《命运》 一发完

《命运》

By：朔夜Sakuya

 

如果说什么叫意外，眼前这个状况就是意外。

 

樱井翔跟一个不知其名的女生，正面面相觑地坐在love hotel房间里，他坐在床边，双手往后撑着，装作若无其事，而穿着水手服的她规规矩矩双腿并拢地坐在床对面的椅子上，过于宽大的校服下露出的四肢瘦骨伶仃的，皮肤白到有一丝略微病态的青。

 

那个女生一直低着头，从樱井的角度看过去，只能看到她黑色长直发掩盖下露出的尖尖的下巴，还有那颗堪称点睛之笔的小痣。

 

樱井突然意识到自己盯着对方下巴的痣太久了，不自在地咳了一声略微扭过头。

 

他没有忽略的是，在他发出声响的瞬间，那个一直安静得像是木偶一样的女生身体轻轻抖了一下。

 

这都什么事啊。

 

樱井抓了抓自己染成金色的头发，往后反复拨弄着，内心第一百次痛骂把他扔在这里自己先跑了的相叶和松本。

 

这件事的起因说来也不算复杂。樱井跟松本是从小的朋友，后来樱井考入了庆应，松本选择了就近入学，但他们一直没有断了来往，而相叶就是松本现在的同学。

 

松本一直很喜欢AJ的鞋子，刚好有个松本特别喜欢的球员跟AJ出了限定联名款，半年前他就一直关注着发售消息。但正常官网抽选果不其然就落选了，不服气的松本就成天泡在二手网站上看有没有人要出，蹲了大半个月才好不容易遇到一个卖家价格不太夸张，也只穿了一次，虽然非全新但看图连鞋底都没脏。

 

当时有好几个人一起竞价，卖家含糊地怂恿了一下，松本就一时冲动先把钱转过去了。

 

当然，从此卖家就消失了，连账户都选择了注销。

 

松本也试过去找网站客服，但无论如何，都是松本自行通过网站以外的途径转的钱，甚至连拍下来的动作都没有，网站也没法帮他把钱追回来。

 

经此一役，松本颓废了好几天，吃饭也不香，每天就盯着窗外发呆。相叶看不下去，就偷偷把这件事告诉了樱井。

 

也不知道是怎么了，樱井当时听完就一阵心头火起，必须为朋友出了这口气的谜样正义感在他胸中燃了起来，他查了当时那个注销卖家所有公开的信息，把交易记录扒下来一看，基本上全是游戏点卡的虚拟交易，而且任天堂几乎每一款游戏都买了。而当时松本转账的收款银行所在地在东京葛饰区。

 

樱井内心深处瞬间勾画出一个住在东京郊区足不出户骗着钱用来氪金的死宅男模样。

 

樱井又顺着交易记录的买卖双方评价研究蛛丝马迹，难得有一个当面交易的文字评价引起了他的注意，那是一个代通关交易，好像是某个游戏boss太难，这个卖家接了这个代打业务，还拿了五星好评，对方留下了长长的文字评价，说约在秋叶原一家漫咖，卖家因为地铁事故迟到了，但一到就很快通关，操作炫到让人震惊，而且还长得很好看！

 

很好看？？？看到这行字的时候樱井瞬间以为自己看错了，内心勾画的死宅男模样擦掉了头的部分，换上一个他觉得脸足够好看的J家爱豆。樱井纠结了一下就放下这个事情了，毕竟长得再好看也不能掩盖他是个骗子的事实吧？

 

顺着评价的日期，对应东京地铁事故通告，途径葛饰区的路线，樱井基本就锁定了骗子的居住区域了。

 

这个骗子看起来在网上一直很活跃，而且这次得手得那么轻易，估计会很快再出手。樱井挂上相关关键字脚本每天扫一轮推特和二手网站，才过了三天，他就发现一个嫌疑卖家，挂着任天堂的人物头像，卖的是另一款大热的AJ鞋，却微妙地放了个不高不低的价格。

 

樱井按下了私信窗口：“葛饰区市川站的NK桑？”

 

私信窗口一直显示对方正在输入中，却一行字都没有蹦出来，樱井心里悄悄为自己放起了烟花，乘胜追击地加了一句：“之前AJ那笔交易你干得不地道吧，如果不出来道歉，表现一下悔意，下次就是直接敲你家门了哦www！”

 

这件大喜事告诉松本和相叶后，松本立刻一扫前几天的颓废，摩拳擦掌地要给骗子好看，说什么要揍得他鼻青脸肿，然后淌着两行鼻血录个道歉视频再挂在推特上。为了好好执行松本的复仇大计，他们两个笑嘻嘻没多考虑就信了相叶出的馊主意，说定个love hotel房间，对方惨叫也没人过来，房间里还方便录视频。

 

然后当这个白白瘦瘦穿着水手服的女孩子来敲房门，提着一对全新的AJ过来，细声细气地说她就是那个骗子的时候，房间里三个摩拳擦掌准备大干一场的少年都石化了。

 

樱井又想起了那个长得很好看的评价来，抬起头悄悄又扫了对面一直安安静静坐着的女孩子。

 

确实是好看，甚至很符合樱井喜欢的标准。可是那又怎么样啊！她可是个骗子啊！

 

樱井瞬间又陷入了纠结，按照原定计划揍她一顿？不可能。从小的教育让樱井无论如何都无法对女性动手。把她从头到尾奚落一通，让她哭着说自己错了？樱井又偷偷瞥了她一眼，她还是低着头，可能因为有点紧张，嘴唇微微用力抿着，唇峰更是明显，显现出猫一般的弧度，配上樱井一直很在意的那个尖下巴的小痣……

 

樱井忍不住扶额，他倒是觉得只要说几句重话就能把这个误入歧途的小女生吓哭，但问题是他担心自己一对上她的脸，自己就先泄气了，更别提相叶那个笨蛋临走前还顺手提走了那对全新的AJ！

 

樱井叹了口气。这样吧，先让那个女生对着架好的摄像机道个歉就把她放走，如果她没继续骗人，就把这段视频给删除了。

 

樱井挠了挠头，站了起来，正对面的人眼角余光扫到他的动作，立刻抬起了头——

 

糟糕，对着这张脸，自己更不知道该怎么说话了。

 

脑内迅速地演练了两轮，樱井抱着手臂尽力平稳地说道：“既然你已经把鞋子赔了，我也不为难你了。你只要对着镜头道个歉，我就放你走。如果你后面不再继续在网上骗人，这段视频我就不会放出来。这个……你可以放心。”

 

少女的头越加低了下去，樱井只能看到她的发旋，她的声音尖尖的，有点别扭地轻声问道：“真……真的吗？”

 

樱井瞬间差点咬到自己舌头，明明对方才是骗子，怎么自己那么有罪恶感？他抓着自己的头发点了两次头，喉咙里加重音调坚定地嗯了一声，反复地表达着是真的，不知道是在安慰自己还是安慰这个瘦巴巴的女生。

 

他挠着头转过身去打开三脚架上架好的相机，装作若无其事地开始调整拍摄模式和角度。他半蹲下身去看显示屏，影像出来的那一刻，屏幕内显示黑发的少女正悄无声息地站在了他的背后，惊吓的叫声还堵在喉咙里没来得及发出的瞬间，他就整个人被扑倒在侧边的床上。

 

他的脸朝下被压在柔软厚重的被子上，一瞬间背上压上来的重量逼得他喘不过气来，肺部的空气似乎都被挤了出来。紧接着他的双手被用力举过头顶，樱井不知道为何，电光火石之间有一种动物般的危险直觉，他胡乱扭着身体，努力想挣脱双手的束缚，好不容易左手挣了出来，好像有个声音不爽地啧了一下，压制在身上的人瘦削的身体竟然蕴藏着出乎樱井意料的力量，那种力度紧紧扼住他的右手腕压在头顶，然后是轻轻的咔嗒一声，手腕间环住了一圈凉凉的金属。

 

喂，不会吧？

 

樱井像是搁浅的鲸鱼一样努力在床上扑腾着要翻过身来，差点就要把身上的人掀翻过去。身上的人似乎意外于樱井的锲而不舍，费力地压制了一小阵，双方都闹得一身大汗淋漓，最后勉强配合着樱井翻身的动作，让这个不知道在坚持什么的人费尽全力翻了过来。

 

翻过来后樱井全身的力气都用尽了，他刚喘了口气，就突然被不知名的布料满头满脸地盖了下来。他刚想挣脱，一侧头嘴唇却擦过一截白皙的大腿内侧细滑的肌肤。

 

樱井突然意识到了什么，他整个人僵在了那里，大腿的主人用膝盖抵住了樱井的肩膀，坐在了樱井的胸口上，格子百褶裙掀了起来，盖在了樱井的脸上。

 

樱井下意识地屏住了呼吸，胸口磨蹭着的温度和近在咫尺的大腿让他瞬间大脑停摆，面红耳热的同时，另一只手也放弃了抵抗，轻轻松松地被举过头顶，跟右手铐在了一起。

 

好不容易止住了所有动作，两个人都有点累，樱井努力地不要呼吸，可是终究敌不过人类生存的基本需求，他重重地呼出了一口气，把少女的裙摆吹了起来。

 

“啊，抱歉，忘了这个呢。”一道陌生的嗓音在房间内响起，声音比正常女性要低沉，带着近似变声期的轻微暗哑，樱井这才觉得有点不对，同时脸上遮盖的布料往下拉了拉，露出樱井整张脸来。

 

樱井喘息着呼吸难得的空气，眯着眼睛逆着光往上看，迎上的是一张似笑非笑的脸。

 

跨坐在他身上的人因为刚才的折腾，水手服乱糟糟的，露出的肌肤带着蓬勃的热气。齐刘海奇怪地向侧面倾斜，那张符合樱井审美的脸第一次那么完整地露了出来，左侧的耳朵和侧颈没有了长发的掩盖，利落的下颌线连接着尖尖的下巴，锐利得毫无掩饰。另一侧的脸隐没在长发的阴影里，好像还带着轻微的红晕，却又显得那般楚楚可怜。

 

樱井第一次见到有人能够将如此矛盾的特质融合得那般天衣无缝。

 

而这个矛盾的人抬手摸索着自己歪掉的发际线，嗤笑了一下便利落地整个摘了下来，手指顶着那个长发转了一圈，随便地抛到了一边。

 

于是这张脸就更完整地袒露了出来，略微有点长的刘海和鬓角蓬乱地翘得乱七八糟，但毫无疑问地，那是属于男性的短发。

 

她，此时应该称作是他。正迎着樱井迷惑又不甘心的眼神，漫不经心地露出一个懒洋洋的笑容来，语气带着点近乎可恨的傲慢，施施然地打了个招呼：“你好啊樱井翔，自我介绍一下，叫我二宫就好。正是来自于葛饰区市川站的二宫，特地来问候你哟。”

 

如果这个时候还不明白自己是阴沟里翻了船，樱井简直对不起自己学校的平均偏差值。他咬着牙恨恨地又试图挣了一下，除了手铐撞在床柱上铿锵作响和手腕摩擦得生生作痛之外，二宫稳稳地坐在他的身上，丁点都没挪一下。

 

更让人生气的是二宫脸上那副装模作样又理所当然的表情，好像一切尽在他的掌握之中，自己半点掀不起水花来。

 

虽然现在看来好像是确实如此，只是嘴硬的樱井是万万不愿意承认这一点的。

 

樱井翻了个白眼，不甘心地追问了句：“你怎么知道我的名字的？”

 

“诶？”二宫发出一个疑惑的单音，脸上那种故作不解的表情看得人心头火起，好像樱井问了什么1+1=2的蠢问题一样。“怎么？就许樱井少爷人肉搜索我，不许我在你电脑里装点小木马咯？做人可不能这么双重标准呀。”

 

二宫好整以暇地扯了扯身上的水手服，弄得更平整了些，弯起唇角露出个貌似人畜无害的清纯微笑来，“喜欢这身吗？这可是从你隐藏文件夹里找到的灵感哦。没想到樱井少爷的喜好那么统一，AV女优清一色的黑长直水手服，我穿着可还行？”

 

自得了那么久的计划，以为自己是给朋友出了口恶气的正义使者，却原来只是被对方玩弄在手掌心的小白鼠，更别提自己的一切在这个人的眼里仿佛都是透明，连隐秘的喜好都被拿来肆意揶揄。

 

这个晚上，人生一直那般一帆风顺的优等生樱井第一次感觉到什么是自尊被打碎的滋味。他恶狠狠地瞪着二宫，然而这软弱的反击下对方连微笑的弧度都没有一丝变化。樱井内心深处的无力全数化作怒气，一下子冲上脑袋，他扭过头，刚刚嘴唇擦过的大腿近在咫尺，他张开嘴，用尽所有力气，野蛮地一口咬了上去。

 

牙齿深深地陷进细嫩的肉里，下一瞬间带着铁锈味道的温热液体顺着唇齿涌入了他的口腔。被咬住的肌肉好像有那么一刹那的反射性瑟缩，但却没有试图挣开。然后一只手伸了过来，手指捏住了他的脸颊，逼得他无法更加用力撕咬下二宫一块肉来，但他也不松开就那样咬着。

 

二宫好像定定地看了他好一阵，才噗嗤一声笑了出来，樱井满口是血，咬得牙齿发酸，也不见二宫有什么更大的反应，只好恨恨地松了嘴。

 

“说不过就咬人，你属狗的吗？”二宫随口说了句，想了想，突然笑出了一口平整的白牙，“啊，好像确实属狗呢。”

 

白皙得晃眼的大腿内侧上一道环形的伤口还流着血，带着樱井残留的唾液蜿蜒着往下流，二宫满不在乎地看了一眼，拽着裙摆随便给自己擦了擦腿上的血迹。下一刻他突然捏住樱井的下巴迫使他抬起头来，同时弯下了腰，两个人的脸凑得极近，近得樱井可以清晰地看到二宫尖尖下巴上细微的绒毛。

 

和那颗直到现在，樱井还不得不承认真的长得十分精妙的小痣。

 

二宫面无表情地凝视着他，眼神里透着一股无机质的冰冷，樱井在这眼神下，刚刚咬人的勇气和热血渐渐消弥，取而代之的是越发强烈的不安。可是骨子里的不认输让樱井依然逼着自己用最强硬的眼神瞪了回去。

 

二宫忽然笑了，还是那般让人不明所以的笑容，樱井莫名其妙地盯着他看，那人的表情却变了。带着热度的眼神与他直直地对视，樱井甚至可以从对方茶色的瞳孔内看到不解的自己。

 

而二宫凑近了他的耳廓，唇舌舔舐一般在他敏感的皮肤上留下潮湿的热气，惹得那片区域瞬间高热得仿佛陷入了混乱。

 

二宫近乎耳语地说道：“你可真有意思啊，樱井翔。”

 

这不屈的眼神，真让人想把你弄脏啊。

 

下一瞬间是耳垂被纳入什么高热的地方反复吮吸，今天没有戴耳环而暴露在空气中的耳洞被灵活的舌尖挑逗着，而他仅能被动地听着二宫说的最后一句话。

 

“我叫和也，二宫和也。”

 

此刻的樱井所不能想象的是，这个名字将会在他的人生中刻下怎么样无法磨灭的痕迹。

 

二宫的身体软得像蛇，在他的身上磨蹭扭动着往下滑，正正坐在了他的大腿上。被那样色情地舔舐过的耳垂通红润泽，樱井的脑子被二宫搞得一片混乱，青涩的少年既不明白二宫刚才干了些什么，也不明白二宫究竟想干什么。

 

他睁着眼睛，迷茫的视野内好像涌上了些微生理性的泪水，他就那样看着二宫扭着身体往后调整了一下相机，黑洞洞的镜头正对着樱井，右上角亮着的红点显示着这个机器正兢兢业业地工作着。

 

二宫的手从相机那边回到了樱井的身体上，白皙的手指灵活地解开着樱井学生制服的衬衫扣子，樱井好像只是发愣了一瞬间，扣子就已经被全部解开，少年单薄而白皙的上半身完整地袒露了出来，随着呼吸略微紧张地起伏着，一片白皙之中，无法忽视的是，不知道因为紧张，还是因为被挑逗而染上情欲的乳尖，在空气中微微挺立了起来，好像在期待着什么样的触碰。

 

而二宫没有让他等待太久。明明是少年气十足的长相，穿着一身水手服却并不违和，甚至因此而带着几分艳丽妖冶。二宫微微张开嘴唇，露出半截湿润的舌尖鲜红欲滴，而樱井深知那舌尖是多么的灵活，他的耳垂甚至因为那舔弄至今还是通红一片。

 

二宫缓缓弯下腰来，眼神甚至还是近乎挑逗地凝视着樱井，然后猫唇微微张开，舌尖卷住了左胸上的乳尖，温柔地打着转，另一边的乳尖却被手指揪起往外轻微拉扯，一边的极度温柔，一边的肆无忌惮。樱井从未经历过这情欲，他的身体在床上幅度轻微地弹动，心跳如雷，连二宫都能清晰地听到这无序的心跳。

 

樱井此刻好像终于明白二宫和也想要干什么了。可是那又怎么样呢？四肢被完全束缚，甚至连灵魂都将近被俘虏的樱井，又能如何摆脱这脱轨的情欲？

 

二宫的舌尖往下，在樱井显露出些微线条的腹肌上留下湿润的痕迹，同时蔓延的还有越发蓬勃的情欲。

 

二宫的手指好整以暇地刚解开裤子，樱井早已硬得不行的性器就迫不及待地弹了出来。

 

二宫又是那样假装惊讶地哑着声音说了句“好硬啊。”刚刚明明厌恶着这样装模作样的表情，可是现在混合着二宫脸上略带湿气的红润，却又有一丝无法形容的色气，带着微妙的期待，一同沿着樱井的脊髓爬了上来。

 

黑洞洞的镜头对准了樱井，因为对焦而偶尔发出轻微的咔咔声，忠实地将床上所发生的一切记录了下来。

 

应该觉得耻辱的。

 

可是为何，连同着这耻辱一同勃发的，还有无法掩饰的越加高涨的情欲？

 

樱井想要侧过脸去躲避镜头，上半身却诚实地轻微撑了起来，含着泪的眼睛睁得大大的，脑子自动将二宫张开嘴唇，将他的性器缓慢地包覆进去的过程，完完整整地记录了下来。

 

初次经历情欲的性器被湿热的口腔包容地完全纳入，灵巧的舌尖沿着柱身滑动，磨人又诱惑地舔舐着勃发的性器，樱井的身体不由自主地弹了一下，将性器送得更深，而二宫温柔地包容了他，有着美丽弧度的嘴唇极其情色地吮吸着樱井的前端，刚刚使力一吸，那一瞬间，樱井头皮发麻眼前发白，喷发而出的初精让他几乎连同灵魂一起陷入了虚无。

 

可能有一小段时间樱井失去了思考能力，身体完全向二宫和也投降，即使下半身被完全赤裸地露出，有什么微凉的液体落在了腿间，甚至有手指在腿间玩弄着什么小把戏，都已经完全无暇顾及了，当他的脑子再度艰难地咔嚓咔嚓运转起来的时候，眼前是二宫凑得极近的脸。

 

近到樱井可以清晰地看到二宫脸上细微绒毛上凝结的细细汗珠，蔓延至耳根的红晕，以及沾染着些微白浊痕迹的嘴角上扬的诱惑弧度。

 

看到二宫那张好看的脸上无法忽略的精液痕迹，樱井仅仅一瞬间就完全脸红耳赤，他心跳如鼓地睁大了眼睛，看着二宫极其缓慢地靠了过来，然后在樱井几乎要屏住呼吸的瞬间，他微微张开的嘴唇被吻住了。

 

一股腥膻的液体跟着这入侵的唇舌渡了过来，樱井刚刚咬过二宫满口是血的铁锈味还挥之不去，两股味道混合起来，实在不是一个美妙的初吻。樱井想要扭头躲避，却被捏着下巴被逼仰起了头，在唇舌彼此交缠的时刻，那些液体也跟着滑入了喉咙。

 

樱井含含糊糊地在喉咙间发出抗议，却被二宫灵巧地追逐着舌头，色情的舔弄让他敏感的上颚发麻，没有后续的话语在唇舌交缠间含糊成一团。

 

二宫好不容易稍微离开，两人在极近的距离内凝视对方，视线一片潮热，喘息带着情色的热气，眼角的红更是增添了一丝诱惑。

 

“这可是你初精哦，混着我的血，味道怎么样？”二宫也同样喘息着，下巴的小痣被汗珠所浸湿，游刃有余的面具被情欲撕裂出一道缺口。

 

樱井闻言，羞愤又气恼地扭过头，却又被敏感侧颈上的潮热吐息逼得方寸大乱。

 

循规蹈矩的优等生樱井，是现代社会运行法则所最钟爱的群体之一，聪明、家境良好、有分寸知进退的精英，知道怎么样才能最好的利用现代社会的条条框框。然而他所有的认知在眼前这个人的面前都被寸寸瓦解，就像是现代社会人突然被扔到了原始蛮荒一般，自有一套野蛮法则。樱井对这脱轨的一切手足无措方寸大乱，却也，被这野蛮生长的粗豪所吸引。

 

樱井甚至怀疑自己的身体是不是也被这个小骗子植入了木马，他的身体跟随着那手指而欲望高涨，刚刚发泄过的性器又期待地挺立了起来，双腿间不知道何时被润滑液浸湿得一塌糊涂，甚至隐秘的地方被手指所入侵的时刻，竟然是，抽搐着吮吸着这入侵者，迎合地紧紧咬着不放。

 

在樱井茫然的视线里，二宫的下巴尖有一颗汗珠悄悄凝结，坠在那颗小痣的边缘，跟着二宫的动作轻微晃动。

 

而二宫好像微微笑了，他的声音低哑，既带着淋漓的色气，又微妙地如隔云端，他说：“樱井翔，你要永远记得我。”

 

然后二宫的百褶裙撩了起来，遮住了彼此情热不止的地方。樱井隐约间嗅到了一丝危险的气息，下一秒他双腿间隐秘的地方被抵住了。

 

应当要做最后的挣扎的，即使那只是无用功。但镜头忠实记录下樱井翔一瞬间的迟疑，染上金色的发丝蓬乱不已，一贯满满张扬的少年意气的脸此刻布满红晕，沾染着精液的嘴唇微微张开，不知道是要拒绝，还是准备吐露出无法压抑的情欲。而二宫和也吻住了他，封锁住他可能的所有言语，隐忍许久的性器在此刻缓慢地挺了进来。温柔，却也强硬。

 

少年柔韧的身体被彻底打开，被很好地扩张润滑过的后穴抽搐着接受了这全新的入侵者。樱井晃动的视野内，稍微离开他嘴唇的二宫皱着眉好像在强忍着什么，仿佛他们都因这链接的时刻而共享着某种痛苦。而在完全进入的瞬间，二宫下巴尖上的汗珠终于坠落在樱井的唇瓣上，荡起燎原的情欲。

 

接下来的一切好像仅剩下几片零散的记忆碎片，他记得二宫怎么亲吻他大腿的内侧，还开着玩笑轻轻咬了一口，他记得体内被碾压摩擦到某个地方时，沿着骨髓缓慢燃烧的快感与痒意，他记得他怎么吮吸着二宫丰润的下唇，近乎标记一般留下一片红肿泥泞。

 

剩下的就只是欲望本身了。二宫和也野蛮地把他拖进了情欲的世界，一次一次的律动中，他的灵魂仿佛都被快感所侵蚀，只能本能地叫着、喊着，食髓知味地索求着更多。

 

连什么时候他的双手被放开了也不知道，他的手指紧紧揪着二宫背上的衣料，指甲在衣领的边缘触到了二宫汗湿的肌肤划下细微的血痕。

 

二宫喘息着挺入到最深处，在他体内释放。舒服到骨髓都发痒的快感堆积到极限，跟随着律动在二宫裙摆上反复摩擦的前端也一抖一抖地，喷射出今晚第二次的白浊。

 

比初次还要强烈的快感舒爽得头皮发麻，樱井好一阵子才回过神来，被生理性泪水浸湿的视野内，二宫双颊绯红，眼神亮晶晶的，猫唇微微张开好像准备要说什么。

 

而此刻樱井毫不犹豫地双手施力，拉下了二宫的身体，狠狠地近乎撕咬一般吻住了他，同时身体反客为主翻身压在了二宫的身上，还交合着的部位因为动作的转换而吃得更深，樱井甚至能够听到二宫喉咙里一丝压抑的惊呼。

 

如果说什么叫意外，意外就是出乎意料的，甚至是小概率的突发事件。

 

樱井为了帮朋友出气而人肉搜索，在茫茫人海中找到了二宫，还把他骗出来了，这是意外。

 

而二宫伪装成女生，反客为主地摆了他一道，这也是意外。

 

而最后，他们双方共享着这情欲，沉沦在这末日一般的快感之中，这也是意外。

 

可是，连续出现在两个人之间的意外，通常还有一个命名叫做，命运。

 

在弗洛伊德的心理分析理论中，许多看似意外发生的行为其实是受无意识冲动驱使的。

 

而此刻他们野蛮地深吻着对方，欲望重新复苏，剑拔弩张地索求着对方身上的一切，到底算是意外还是命运，又有谁在乎呢？

 

-END-


End file.
